1. Field
The present disclosure is directed to a method and apparatus for increasing audio output of a device. More particularly, the present disclosure is directed to increasing audio output above a threshold for at least one speaker of at least two speakers coupled to a device.
2. Introduction
Presently, portable electronic devices, such as smartphones and tablet computers, include many features for user entertainment. These features include the ability to play streaming and stored audio, such as from music, videos, movies, games, and other data sources that produce audio signals. While a user can listen to the audio through headphones, the user may want to play audio straight from the device speakers, such as when they are at home or when they want to share multimedia with others. Unfortunately, portable electronic devices are small for portability purposes and the small size does not allow for adequate speaker capabilities to produce full audio at high sound levels.
Thus, there is a need for a method and apparatus for increasing audio output of a device.